Technical Field
The present invention relates to an automatic transmission mounted in a vehicle.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, an automatic transmission that is mounted in a vehicle and can convert an output of a driving source and transmit it to drive wheels is known (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). A plurality of clutches and brakes are provided in the automatic transmission and the clutches and brakes are controlled by a hydraulic pressure.